


THE ARCANE ELITES

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Gundam Wing/AC, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic and Science Fic, Magic and Spy Fic, Male Slash, Mpreg, Science Fiction, Super Secret Spy Fic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was taken away by a stranger...then he learned and was trained to be a magic super spy in order to protect both Magical and Mundane Worlds from evil. Along with surprising new allies coming from 5 ex-Gundam Pilots...nothing would ever be the same!<br/>FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.<br/>STORY POSTED IN FANFICTION AND AO3/ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM WING/AC.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since there were MANY people who were against my story...I decided to change it!  
> Hope you like this NEW one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this story!

STORY TITLE:

 **THE ARCANE ELITES** by **DARKFIRENYX (MYSTICWRITER3018)**

 

LINE BREAK

 

STORY SUMMARY:

In a twist of fate, when Dumbledore dropped Harry on the Dursley’s doorstep…someone else was stalking and watching them and when Dumbledore and McGonagall left, that person took baby Harry away and raised him in a normal childhood and life he truly deserves.

In a change of destiny, the person brings and raises him in another magical place, after that said person destroyed Horcruxes and defeated Voldemort, where he will be trained and prepared to harness his powerful magic and to let him roam free into the world where he will make a great change that will set a course of changing fate in the Magical and the Mundane World.

Along with five warriors, one of them will be connected to Harry Potter; they will bring about a great change that will change the future for both worlds that no one will ever expect.

Join them in their adventures as they unite to make changes that will unite both the Magical and the Mundane Worlds into a better one.  This is a story where five ex-Gundam pilots fight along with…THE ARCANE ELITES!

AU, AU!Harry Potter, after Gundam wars, during Family Reconstruction Act, OOC!Harry, Super!Harry, Magic!Harry, Spy!Harry, OC, Dumbledore!bashing

 

LINE BREAK

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

Since I have many reviews that are against my story…I will be redoing everything in this story and make a new one which is my own work.

Hope that satisfies all of you readers.

However, it would seem that I have writer’s block and that REAL LIFE has not been kind to me, so this story and some others might be put on hold.

Do not worry, I will post and update this story soon.

 

LINE BREAK

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM WING/AC OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, THE ORIGINAL STORY AND PLOT.**

 

LINE BREAK

These are pictures for the story:

HARRY POTTER / HADRIAN NORTH

 

SAGE NORTH

 

GUNDAM WING BOYS

 

LINE BREAK – **CHAPTER 1** – LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 1

 

A twist of fate…and a change of destiny…a person’s life will be changed and all for the better…thanks to another person.

 

This is a story of a young boy named Harry Potter…who was taken and adopted by the unlikely and surprising person you would never expect.

 

LINE BREAK

 

**“It’s the best place for him.” Dumbledore said firmly.**

 

_Then you’re nothing but an idiotic fool, Dumbledore…_

 

In a cold and dark night, a person hidden in the shadows was watching Dumbledore and McGonagall from afar, cloaked in darkness as the person silently watches the two magical beings.

 

This person…is a woman…and her name is Sage North.  And she is also a magical witch.  But to others like her…she was known as a powerful Mage.

 

Despite that she was born with magic; she was raised in a normal Muggle life.  However, she was also involved in a war that all the idiots in the magical realm were ignorant and pompous to be aware of it since they were preoccupied in their own silly events.  A war that has been going on for eons and centuries…a war against unification between Magical and Muggle.

 

Sage North was also one of the special group of people; dedicated in the protection, safety and welfare of unified Magicals and Muggles.  Her father, Emrys North, the head and leader of this unknown mysterious group; known as the Arcane Elites, was one of those magical people who cared for all Muggles that he decided to leave the Wizarding World with his family and create a place where both Muggles and Magicals can interact, learn and partner together to create an extraordinary change that will give the world a new brighter hope and become a better place.

 

Granted, that goal had a slow progress because there were few Purebloods in the Magical society who were not pleased at North’s intention and tried to eliminate him from doing it.  That’s why Emrys North and his family fled the magical world and started living in the normal Muggle world.

 

Anyway, here she is, Sage North, a young woman and an Elite-in-training, assigned from her father, her superior to investigate corruption and terrorist involvement from unknown biased Magicals and muggle Vernon Dursley in Privet Drive.  Her mission was to interrogate Vernon Dursley of his crimes and find and bring down the Magical criminals.  Either by luck or fate, she found herself watching the two-magical people she didn’t think to see and were discussing over the fate of Harry Potter.

 

Even though, she lived her whole life in the Muggle world, she was fully aware of everything that has been happening in the magical world and was fully trained in harnessing her magical powers and prepared.  Her father prepared her and her family for this in case of another confrontation with the evil people of the magical world again.

 

She also was aware of the recent magical war that her people were involved in, concerning Voldemort and the Death-Eaters.  Including the famous wizard, who was known all throughout the magical world, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the only magical being who survived the Unforgivable Curse, the Killing Curse _Avada Kedavra_ somehow.  However, due to what she is witnessing now, she is outraged with the fact and found herself agreeing with the witch Ms. McGonagall over Dumbledore’s rash decision on leaving the young infant Harry to the Dursley family.

 

Sage may not know the Dursleys very well and personally…but she knew instantly that they were bad news and they will be a concern once Harry Potter lives with them, even agreeing with the old woman when she argued about her witness testimony of the Dursley family.

 

Also…everything about this was very fishy, when it comes to this Dumbledore character.  Why by Great Merlin would he leave Harry Potter with these Muggles? Granted with the fact that she knew very well that there are some Muggles in this planet are not very favorable towards magical beings because of fear and prejudice.  There are some who tolerate them but she knew very well that there are most Muggles who don’t like people who are different, especially the special powered ones.  Her father worked hard to change that so that the ancient Salem Witch trials wouldn’t repeat all over again and that all the magical people in the Magical world wouldn’t be idiotic and ignorant from the Muggle world as it advanced and updated to its technological scientific age.

 

Nevertheless, she made up her mind.  Once Dumbledore and McGonagall leaves Harry to the Dursleys, she will interfere with any means necessary to take Harry Potter away from them and take him and raise him to a place and life where he truly belongs and will live for.

 

It didn’t take long for the one she’s waiting for to appear as baby Harry came with the half-giant Hagrid, riding on a magical motorcycle.  She watches Hagrid blubber and sob for a moment and gave the young infant to Dumbledore’s arms as he gently laid the baby basket with Harry in it on the Dursley’s doorstep and put a handwritten letter envelope on top of the sleeping child.

 

The three magical beings all disappeared with a slight soft cracking sound and Sage waited for a silent moment while looking around to see if nobody’s looking then she made her move and briskly went towards to grab the young baby and run away leaving the empty basket and letter behind on the doorstep.

 

Sage didn’t stop running as she tenderly looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled.

 

_Despite that you have a destiny, Harry Potter…you deserved a happy life.  I guess it must be fate that brought me here to have you._

_Don’t worry…with this…I’ll raise you as you were my own…and make sure that everything will be all right._

 

Sage reached to an isolated alley, looked around for any witnesses and seeing that she finds nothing, she and the baby Harry Potter disappeared with a slightly loud crack, leaving the empty quiet and dark alley.

 

It only took for a few moments that after Sage took Harry from the Dursley house of Privet Drive, all the magical alarms and blood wards to break down and shatter into nothing, thus alarming Dumbledore and all other wizards and witches on the sudden disappearance of their famed hero…

 

The Boy-Who-Lived…Harry Potter.

 

LINE BREAK

 

Author’s note: Whew! Finally, I’m done with the first chapter! Hope you like it!

The **bold** line is taken from the book of J.K. Rowling’s “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone”

Don’t worry…I will be posting the next chapter soon! PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!  
> PLEASE COMMENT!


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM WING/AC

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER ONE.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 2

 

_…15 YEARS LATER…in the Magical World…_

 

As the said time, has passed, Sage North, the magical witch and newly promoted high Arcane Elite agent or magical spy of Magicals and Muggles, has successfully hidden Harry Potter from the magical Wizarding World, raised him as her own and trained him to harness his powerful magical abilities and made him stronger.

 

Despite some protests from her family when she first brought Harry Potter home, her father Emrys North didn’t give out a negative comment or word or even protest about it but just accepted the young wizard with open arms and took him in as if he’s family.

 

Sage fully remembered that time when she brought baby Harry home, she told her father of what transpired and it didn’t take long for her suspicions and concerns of Dumbledore to be confirmed when Emrys North set to work on investigating the matter as his position on being one of the superior and high Elites.

 

It turns out that Dumbledore was dead set on placing Harry with the Dursleys because he knew that their hatred with magic would make them abuse the poor magical boy weak and meek and made sure that he could be easily controlled as his personal weapon all because of the prophecy Harry was destined to.

 

Emrys encouraged and congratulated his daughter Sage of her courageous decision on taking Harry away before it would really happen and he took Sage by his side to do more investigating in the matter of Dumbledore’s wicked plans and prevent it from happening.  It didn’t take long to find out that Dumbledore had sealed the Will of Harry’s parents, just so that the truthful contents won’t be revealed out to the others, and finding out that Dumbledore tried to make himself as Magical Guardian of Harry Potter so he can gain access to the Potter Vaults in Gringotts.

 

Fortunately, the goblins were not that stupid to easily give the vaults away without proper confirmation that Dumbledore left Gringotts defeated with his tail between his legs.  Emrys and Sage went to Gringotts and politely told the goblins of what transpired and the goblins were outraged and pleased that they were right in preventing the old wizard from getting access to the Potter Vaults.  With the help of the Goblins, they unsealed and uncovered the Will of the Potter family (Dumbledore was idiot enough to not know that the Goblins had a copy of the Potter Will), and they used it as evidence against Dumbledore just in case in the future, and then they used a magical blood adoption for Harry Potter to be changed and accepted as Hadrian Evans North, Sage’s newly adopted son and Emry’s grandson.

 

During this magical ritual, they discovered to their surprise and horror that once Harry was blood adopted as Sage’s son, in which the ritual also included purification on the body and soul, a dark mist erupted from the baby’s head where the lightning scar was and it gave out a dying inhuman scream before it faded into nothing.  Sage soothed the wailing crying baby while Emrys demanded vigorously at the Goblins for them to explain what just happened.

 

It took a minute for one of the goblins to reply that Harry had an unintentional Horcrux within him and he theorized that the ritual must have exorcised the dark magic taint and purified Harry of it from permanently latching onto his life and drain his magic core.  Both Sage and Emrys North were horrified at this knowledge and they instantly realized and figured it out on who’s Horcrux it belongs to, as they knew that the dark wizard Voldemort would stop at nothing to gain what he wants on world domination and eradication of all Muggles—including defying and cheating Death and obtain immortality.

 

With the help of the Goblins, they searched for the dark magical artifacts that Voldemort created into Horcruxes and destroyed them all.  While doing that, Emrys and Sage were happy and gleeful to witness or heard of news of poor Dumbledore being baffled upon that Voldemort was fully destroyed (by Severus coming forward to the old wizard and showing his disappeared and fully bare marked arm, releasing him as Death Eater and giving him freedom he so desires) and being bombarded by reporters and howlers and other angered wizards and witches and other people when _anonymous_ sources spread out of Dumbledore’s intentions of his wicked manipulating plans to Harry Potter all for the Greater Good and that idiotic stuff.

 

Relieved to hear of the news that Dumbledore was suspended as Headmaster of Hogwarts and banished from the Magical World, both Emrys and Sage knew that even that they destroyed the Horcruxes and defeated Voldemort (A.N.: that story will come later, don’t worry), they will have to be ready and still prepare for coming outcomes or enemies that will come at them and be ready to fight against them just so that they will fulfill their place in life and also protect Harry from that.

 

So then, Sage took her new son home with her father and newly-dubbed grandfather Emrys by her side back to their home and raised him proper and good and trained him to be ready.  Emrys made sure that all of them were updated on the news on the Magical world during those passing years while living in the Muggle world as Emrys North worked on his goal on creating a change to fulfill his life-long dream of unifying Muggles and Magicals in perfect balance and harmony so that they could all live-in peace instead of ignorance and fear.  There is also the reassurance on the protection and security to both races whenever there are conflicts.

 

Anyway, here she is, Sage North, in her personal magical and science-futuristic office with large glass walled-windows that overlook an extraordinary view of the city of London, England she’s living in with her family, sitting on her chair by her desk, tapping her pen impatiently for the new fully-trained and battle-ready Arcane Elite recruits her father Emrys North will be sending in her office for her to brief and send out missions.

 

The place she’s currently living in and also where she and her family and others worked for, is known as Arcania Academy and Hogwarts School of Magic.  This place is one of the dreamed goals her father planned and worked on for the unification of Muggles— ( **Author’s Note** : I will start naming the ‘normal’ people as _Mundanes_ now)—and Magicals.  The large educational academy is, not only a school of magic for all magical beings alike—including taking in magical creatures or beings, like vampires and werewolves, it is also dedicated on taking in orphaned and lost Mundanes and Magicals, even the magical beings, taking them in this place as their new home and teach and train them to protect the people and prevent the evil of this planet.  Thus, created the unique special police force for both Mundanes and Magicals…the Arcane Elites.

 

The main and sole purpose and goal of the Arcane Elites or Elites…is their job is to protect the people in the Mundane world from magic-abusing wizards or warlocks, like the Death Eaters ( **A.N.:** who are still on the loose even when Voldemort is all dead and gone) and take down Mundane terrorists whenever they discover the existence of Magic and want to exploit it for power or greed.  Since Sage knew that her father Emrys has not set the World Treaty yet ( **A.N.** : Emrys North left his high superior position of the Elites and became a politician on getting that new treaty and laws for both worlds) between Magicals and Mundanes, so she and all the Elites were forced to erase the memories of all witnesses and events involved in the presence of Magic.  It was a harsh and cruel thing to do but due to the tense fragile atmosphere between both worlds, they had no choice.  The Elites are also the ones who take in the orphaned children and those abused and neglected in need, both Magical and Mundane and take them to the magical haven where they will be healed and taken in as if they were their own.  They also have the power to use their magic to judge the wicked and punish them within their own rights of what they have done heartlessly to the victims they’ve hurt.

 

The reason why the once proud and infamous historical magical school, founded by Merlin and the Four Founders of Hogwarts is now called and renamed that new title was because ever since Albus Dumbledore was suspended from the magic school as Headmaster, arrested by Magical policemen and then sentenced to banishment from the Magical World, there were masses of people in the Magical world, sending and giving out offers and invitations to the North family—namely, the elder members, Emrys North or Sage North or both—to accept the position as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Magic.

 

In the end, after some debate and arguments, Sage North accepted the position on being the Headmaster (namely, Headmistress) of the magic school and renamed it in honor for her family’s life mission.  Despite that Sage has already has a job as one of the Elite in her father’s work; she didn’t mind the extra-mountain amount of work in accepting the position as the Head of a magical school academy.  In fact, due to her acceptance, she was the one who had the idea on using the magic school as a sanctuary and haven for all magicals and mundanes and magical creatures and beings—even all the abused, neglected and ones in need—to live in for safety and the like, including the fact that she also created and founded the place to get a training facility and official agency for the Elites.

 

Sage sighed with exasperated impatience, flipped open the lid of her laptop and started typing away, looking over her emails and files, just to pass the time while waiting for the said people she’s supposed to meet in her recruit appointment.  After a few minutes, has passed, the doors flip open and she looked up as her hands stilled frozen as she sees and greet the person who entered her office.

 

Sage slightly cocked a brow and nodded dimly, “Good afternoon, Harry.  I hope you’re not here to ask me for ‘extra credit’ again.”

 

Harry Potter—or as his foster mother, Sage North has newly named him, as Harry / Hadrian Evans North—now, 15 years old and a young Elite, with his short slightly shaggy raven black hair and bright emerald green eyes and dressed up in a simple school boy’s uniform without the wizard robes ( **A.N.** : try imagine or picture any anime boy in formal black school uniform), entered the office and shut the door behind him and he smiled at her as he walked towards her.  He replied in a light quip. “You know, Mum.  It doesn’t hurt to give me extra credit since _I’m_ the top student here in the Academy.”

 

“ _One_ of the top students and _still_ in training rank in **my** book, Mr. North.” She corrected in a firm tone.  She slightly smiled when he scowled pouting at her.

 

“Come on, Mom.  Can’t you make an exception for me?”

 

“If this is about you wanting to get out of today’s training with Prof. Moody—you can forget it, Harry.”

 

“But Mom!” he whined like a child. “He’s so—harsh! He nearly put me and my poor friends in that class last week all moaning and groaning in pain, we couldn’t even move!”

 

“It’s just the way he is…and besides, wasn’t it _you_ who decided to want to become an Elite?” Sage pointed out to him.  Harry pouted at her again as he mentally thought that what his mother said was true.  When Harry was 13 years old and about to start his 3rd school year here in Arcania Academy and Hogwarts School, he instantly made up his mind and decided that he wanted to join the ranks, follow his adopted family’s footsteps and become an Elite.

 

He was one of the youngest students in the magical school academy to choose and apply to be an Elite and one of the smartest, strongest and most powerful magical ever to join and become one.  It also helps that—despite her worries, concerns and misgivings—his mother, Sage North is, newly-promoted, the Head and leader of the Elites and the second founder of the world-wide and most unique and secretive agency, ( **A.N.** : Emrys North, her father is the main founder of the Arcane Elites) and she gave the full authorization of acceptance to him so that he would have the full course of training and all that to be an official Elite.

 

So here he is, young Harry Potter / Harry North, after two years with training, studying and everything fully paid off, is now a young high-class senior Elite (despite that his mother insists that he’s still training), standing in his mother’s office.  There is also that despite he’s an Elite, he’s still an academy student of the magical school because he hasn’t finished his magical courses and fully graduated as a free independent and fully-trained magical in the Magical world, and not to mention that he will needed the extra work and training, even as an Elite.

 

“So…besides the ‘extra credit’ you hopelessly were asking for, what else are you in here for, Harry?” Sage inquired, changing the subject.  Harry blinked then his eyes lit as he remembered.  He reached his hand in his shoulder go-bag he had with him and brought out a large brown envelope file folder with official paperwork inside it.  He gave it out towards her as Sage looked at it blankly, her eyes blinking slowly as if registering it.

 

“It was delivered in the official morning mail by Mundane line.  However, it was posted as ‘IMPORTANT’ so I thought I took the time to grab it and pass it on to you since it seemed to be urgent of some sort.” Harry replied, happy that even despite he chose to be some file errand sender boy or something, he’s good enough to do just that, even if it’s small and all boring clerical work.

 

Sage slowly reached out and took the file package from him and perused it over thoughtfully silent before she placed it down unopened on her desk right beside her laptop.  She said, “I’ll look it over later since I have other matters to attend to.  Thank you, Harry.  It’s very nice and thoughtful for you to deliver this to me.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “You’re welcome, Mom!”

 

“Now run along and go back to Prof. Moody’s training class.  You mustn’t miss it.”

 

Sage stifled her smiling grin again when she heard Harry groan distinctly as he turned to walk out, grumbling silently to himself under his breath, shutting the door behind him, and leaving her alone in her office.  Sage turned back to her laptop and went typing away again, looking over her files as the innocent looking envelope file folder with the red bold word ‘IMPORTANT’ posted on it, lay there beside her.

 

Little did Sage North know…that whatever files or official papers were inside it…will change her life, in a way she didn’t and would not expect and change the course and fate of history in both the Magical…and the Mundane Worlds.

 

LINE BREAK

 

_…In another place, at the same time…in the Mundane World…_

 

In the area where there was a large official building, there lies the official and world-wide agency of the Preventers.

 

A world-wide and space colonies and unique special group of people of police force unit, that are dedicated in preventing and fighting against terrorists against Earth and Space Colonies and protecting the people in them.  Inside the building, where the Head office was, is the leader of the Preventers, Lady Une.

 

She was currently busy and focused on perusing and fulfilling paperwork on her desk and also looking over on her laptop to see any files or emails sent that she need to look over.  Lady Une didn’t look up when her personal assistant, situated outside, knocked on her door and entered, nervously looking towards her.

 

“Er…Lady Une?” her assistant inquired aloud.

 

She didn’t reply as she was still focused and fixed on her work and her assistant slowly and meekly entered herself and walked slowly towards her, holding an official folder file in her hands. “Um…Lady Une? I have a file delivered from Dr. Sally Po.  …It is from about the Family Reconstruction Act?”

 

The Family Reconstruction Act or FRA was a new law made from Lady Une and President Relena Darlian, for all people on Earth and other Space Colonies to register their blood and DNA into the database so that all families and war-torn people and young orphans will be compiled, searched and reunited—after the devastating Gundam and Mobile Suits Wars.  This act helped many lives and people throughout the world and other places in space for the poor people who have been lost without meaning in their lives and without love and cause of lack of familial relationships and those who were torn and separated from their loved ones.

 

Lady Une just nodded dimly and reached her hand out blindly to take the file folder from her PA, as her assistant gave it to her and Une just placed it on her desk beside her, file unopened and looked over.

 

She replied, “I’ll look it over later besides I have other pressing matters to attend to.  Thank you, Ms. Lands.”

 

Ms. Lands, Une’s PA, just bowed her head to her and left quietly and leaving Lady Une in her office.

 

Just as and while Lady Une was still working, little did she know that the unopened file folder beside her…will change someone’s life...and that someone…was one of the five former Gundam pilots, now a Preventer agent…his life will be changed in a way he didn’t and would not expect…that will change the course of history and twist his fate into something new and extraordinary to both Mundane…and Magical Worlds.

 

LINE BREAK

 

( **Author’s Note / A.N.** ) – in the story there will be _this phrase_ like this as a ‘just so you know’ or ‘F.Y.I.’ or fun fact.

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

Whew! Finally, this chapter’s done!

Hope you will ENJOY it!

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER

**DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER ONE.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 3

 

_…In the Magical World…In Arcania Academy and Hogwarts School of Magic…_

 

Inside where the Head office would be, we return to Sage North, the Headmistress of the magical school academy and Head and leader of the Arcane Elites, looking over a few files on her desk and then set them aside amongst the finished files and paperwork before her hand hovered over to the unopened envelope file folder ( **A.N.:** read and see the previous Chapter 2!) beside her laptop.

 

Sage was curious over what could be so important on this envelope that it had to have a red bold mark of the word on it as she opened the brown envelope and took out a thick wad of paper files inside it.  She looked over them one by one curiously and confused until she stopped into one paper she’s holding and read it, in what seems to be a letter of notification.

 

She looked and stared and studied at the official letter with thoughtful suspicious eyes. “Odd…” she mutters. “I wonder what the big fuss is over my blood donation of my DNA in the FRA database?”

 

She added a thought mentally.  _Not to mention, that I don’t really recall anything of the sort on when and where did I register my own blood and DNA into the FRA._

 

Sage North and her father, Emrys North have always been updated and they’ve always looked over on the events and everything that has been happening in the Mundane World, and so far, before and up to now, they found that they made a new law known as the ‘Family Reconstruction Act’ or the FRA, in order to reunite torn and separate families and find lost and loved ones for orphans from the Gundam Wars.

 

It was a good law that they respect, despite that it is a Mundane Law, but they both knew that it will cause attention to them if some of the Magicals who are living in the Mundane World didn’t register in it, they will be searched and forced to take it by the Mundane police force, known as the Preventers, and thus revealing their Magic heritage and also force the Elites to come and stop them and erase their memories of the matter and take the Magicals back into the Magical World.  So far, there haven’t been any calls or emergency contacts from the Magicals living in the Mundane world of the matter, or any problems at all for the Elites to deal with.

 

 _Also…even if it were possible…_ Sage thought deeply as she was mulling over something in the past that got her instantly into a gloomy depressing mood, before she instantly shook it off as if the thought was ludicrous.

 

Sage was silent for a moment, thinking and pondering over this and then she sighed and stood up from her desk. “Might as well go over there and deal with it.  I can’t have the Preventers looking into this matter and it will make the problems my father’s dealing with in his work grows even worse, despite it’s a Mundane matter.”

 

She placed the letter and the other papers back into the envelope folder and finished the last paperwork while putting them back and lock them safely in her desk and file cabinets, and then she brought the envelope file folder with her, putting it inside an official-like shoulder bag briefcase and left her office, shutting and locking the door behind her.  After that, she quietly walked through a long hallway until she reached a hallway with rows of school lockers and doors that led to different classrooms of different subjects of the newly-renovated magical school.

 

Sage instantly hears the school bell ring, as a signal for the academy students to end and go to the next class subject and she quickly went to the side to avoid the stampede of students as they went out through each and every one of the classroom doors and overcrowd the hall, walking and running about as they reach to their next classes or go outside and do their free time activities there.  She waited until the crowd thins a bit and she noticed her son, Harry Potter/North seeing her and waving over to her, albeit Sage notices that Harry looked a bit fatigued and tired.  He ran towards her and sure enough, she can see her adopted son looking very haggard as if he was forced to do the Olympic marathon on all sports as she said. “Hello, Harry.”

 

“Hey, Mom.” He replied, his voice raspy as if overworked a bit. “Where are you going?”

 

“Oh, I’m just going on a meeting that I’m appointed to go to.” She answers and added in. “The appointment I’m going is in the Mundane World.”

 

Harry instantly excited at this and asked his mother. “Can I come? I always wanted to go to the Mundane World!”

 

Sage frowned at him, not liking his instant exuberance over her outing and said sternly. “And what about your classes, Mr. North?”

 

Harry clapped his hands together as if in prayer as he begged pitifully to her. “ _Please_ , Mom? I got free time until the afternoon class at 3.  I really, _really_ want to go!”

 

Sage was silent for a moment and then she sighed when she noticed that Harry was about to let himself give her the puppy dog-eyed look. “Oh, all right.  You can come.  But you better _behave_ on this trip with me, Mr. Harry North.  Or otherwise I’m going to let your professors in your afternoon classes know that you’ve been skipping.” She warned him firmly.

 

Harry beamed happily and cheered. “Whoo-hoo! Thanks, Mom! You’re the best!”

 

Sage groans and mutters to herself as she walks on with Harry following behind her, as he decided to bring his school go-bag along with him.  She mutters under her breath, “Honestly, I should’ve known better that Sirius is a BAD influence on you.”

 

“Oh, come on, Mom—Sirius is great! Not to mention that he’s awesome as a Professor here.” Harry comments, grinning widely fond of his godfather.

 

Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, who was given the honor as such by Harry’s true biological parents, when years ago, he was about to be framed by Peter Pettigrew that he was the Secret Keeper and that he was going to be framed for murder over Peter’s fake death and all until Sage North and her father, Emrys North intervened just in time, after finding out the real truth on reading the Potter’s Will, ( **A.N.:** read from Chapter 2!) and came to apprehend and arrest the real Secret Keeper and traitor with the help of some Aurors they called and caught Peter Pettigrew in the act.  It was also a good thing that they manage to stop Sirius from doing something foolish as Emrys and one of the Aurors used Veritaserum ( **A.N.:** it is also known as ‘Truth Serum’.) to make Peter Pettigrew confess the truth of his real role as Death Eater of Voldemort, being the traitor and betrayer as Secret Keeper and every crime he has done as Death Eater, everything the rat confessed like making him sing like a canary.

 

After getting Pettigrew’s confession and arresting him into the Auror’s custody, Sage and Emrys North told Sirius Black of what has happened, and who has Harry and what evil has Dumbledore done in order to hurt him and use Harry for the so-called cause of the ‘greater good’.  To say that Sirius Black was angrier at this than over what happened at Godric’s Hollow when James and Lily Potter was killed, was a given and exaggerated—Sirius was actually furious.

 

Harry’s godfather was about to Apparate right there and then to get to Dumbledore and hex him good and proper when Sage slapped him silly upside the head and calling him an idiot, stopping him from going mad-cocked like that as Emrys calmly told him that it was a bad idea to confront him at the moment since Sage and Emrys already had plans to bring Dumbledore and Voldemort down.

 

After everything that happened, with Sirius helping out from time to time and he also was happy and didn’t protest against Sage North adopting Harry Potter as her own son through blood adoption, Sirius was content and happy that the war against Voldemort was finally over—despite the fact that there are still Death Eaters hiding and roaming about in the Magical World.  But he didn’t mind as he was happy that his godson Harry was free and that his young child could live a normal life as he always wanted.

 

After the war of Voldemort was over and bringing down Dumbledore was all gone and done, Sirius went out and searched and found Remus Lupin, one of his other best friends and a werewolf, now that James gone.  After Sirius returned home to the North family manor with Remus, his werewolf friend was nervous and anxious over the fact that the family might not accept him in because of his _furry_ condition.

 

But he was proven wrong, much to the amusement of Sirius, when werewolf Remus was welcomed with open arms from Emrys North, Sage North and the babbling cooing happy baby Harry by the doorway of the great family manor house.  Sage came towards the werewolf and gently put baby Harry right into the stunned werewolf’s arms as a sign of good faith and acceptance and Sirius roared with mad laughter upon seeing the expression on his best friend’s face when she did just that.

 

It didn’t take long for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to be offered as Professors in Arcania Academy when Sage North accepted the position as the school academy’s Headmistress.  Remus Lupin took the position as Professor of the subject of ‘Magical Beings and Creatures’ where the werewolf teaches all the students in this class subject to learn all about them and what are their special capabilities and weaknesses, and also not to be prejudiced against them.

 

Sirius Black, however, he chose the position as Professor in his own way of class subject as ‘Mundane and Magical Gadgetry and Invention’.  In this class subject, he teaches all students to learn about all Mundane and Magical objects in any kind and how to alter them in both ways so that they could be of use for both worlds.  At first, Sage was a bit wary and discontent over Sirius teaching and doing that class—because of all the explosions that have been happening, much to her dismay throughout all the school years and such, that almost rivaled the twins Fred and George Weasley’s prank inventions—but Sage was proven wrong when the subject of that class paid up for all the work and Sirius contributed to her all the gadgets and trinkets that were useful to the Elites on their spy missions and retrieval adventures, much to her impressed awe and grudging satisfaction.

 

“True…” Sage remarks softly. “However, it doesn’t excuse the fact that your godfather Sirius Black is a poor example of such pathetic god-parenting role-modeling to you, Harry.”

 

“Oh, come on, Mom! He can’t be _that_ bad!”

 

As if on cue, an explosion suddenly occurred, in front of them, from one of the classrooms with its door blasting away and thick smokes spewing out through while the nameplate sign of Sirius’ said subject class fell from its nailed place above the doorway into the floor.  Some students ran out coughing from the smoke and crying out with panic and fleeing the scene as either the explosion or the smoke activated the fire alarm system, and the fire siren rang and all sprinklers throughout the unit section hallway and the classroom unit turned on and rained water on them.

 

Harry had an anime sweat-drop on his head while Sage slowly turned to look at her son and said dryly. “You were saying?”

 

Harry gave a sheepish chuckle as Sirius Black came jumping out of his classroom, coughing away and laughing madly. “That was brilliant!” he barked, grinning wide as the smoke thinned out and the fire sprinklers and alarm instantly turns off. “Simply brilliant!”

 

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!”

 

Sage instantly bellowed with cold fury, after she and Harry dried themselves up with magic and Sirius suddenly froze still and slowly turned to the one who shouted with fear on his face.

 

“Uh, heh-heh…hello, Headmistress—a good day to blast off with a bang, eh?” he joked weakly.

 

“You know very well, that I have had it up to here with you and your infernal tinkering and messing it up to causing those blasted explosions, Mr. Black!” she scolded him sharply and sternly.  “You do know as well that one of these days, you’re really going to _kill_ somebody—even your own students!”

 

“Oy, now! I’m not _that_ stupid, North!” he protests indignantly. “I know the safety protocols and the rules!”

 

“Yes—but _you_ always ignore them, Black.” She retorted testily with an irritated vein throbbing on her temple.

 

“Now, now…calm down, Headmistress.  I’m sure Sirius meant no harm.” Another voice sounded and it turns out to be Remus Lupin, the werewolf Professor of ‘Magical Beings and Creatures’ as he heard and noticed the explosion and ran to come and take a look.

 

Sage turned and frowned at him disapprovingly as she said. “Mr. Lupin, you on the other hand, should’ve known better than to remind Mr. Black here and put a _leash_ on him down tightly over what he does in his _hobbies_.”

 

“OY!” Sirius barked, not liking that statement she made.

 

Remus sighed with exasperation over his best friend and turned to him. “Padfoot, I _told_ you not to bother Sage so much over this.”

 

Sirius gave a dramatic gasp and looked wounded. “Moony, you’re supposed to be on my side!” he mock-whined.  Remus sighed again and Sage gave a disapproving huff while Harry tried vainly to stifle his amused snickering.

 

Sage mutters to herself but she said it aloud for the two men to hear. “You know, I’m already tempted enough to fire you on the spot and banish you from the academy but…fortunately for you, that you’re still too useful here in the academy _and_ to the Elites— _and_ that I have other pressing matters to get to than to deal with your shenanigans and silly antics.”

 

Sirius grinned and added jokingly. “That—and you just _love_ me, don’t you, eh?”

 

Sage frowned and shot back with a cold tone and arms crossed. “In your dreams, Black.”

 

“Now, now…stop it.  Padfoot…Sage…” Remus said anxiously, now coming to stand between them with hands out towards each of them as if to stop them from lunging one another to fight.

 

Harry shook his head, stepped forward and put a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Come on, Mom.  Don’t you remember that we have ‘other pressing matters’ to go to?” he said.

 

Sage sighed and her whole frame relaxed from her tense mode and she turned away from looking at Sirius just so she wouldn’t be provoked by his antics again. “You’re right, Harry.  We should be going.”

 

But as they walked away to leave, Sage glanced towards Remus Lupin and gave him a pointed glaring look that says. ‘Keep an eye on him or else _you_ are going to have to deal with the consequences when I’m through with you.’

 

Remus instantly understood and audibly gulped and Sage grinned slightly triumphant over her intimidating presence to him, when she and Harry’s back were turned to them.

 

As they walked outside the academy, a black limo was waiting for them and their driver opened the door for them to enter in.  Sage entered first, nodding dimly at her driver and Harry followed in as the driver shut the door behind them.  A second later, with the two of them situated on their seats comfortably, they felt the limo move and drive off on to their destination.  Harry slightly shivered and Sage just sat there calmly when the limo drove through the powerful and invisible magical barrier that separated the Mundane World and the Magical World.

 

While they drove in the limo, Harry set down the window on his side and watched and stared in wonder and awe at the amazing sight of the Mundane city.  Despite that Harry had his missions as Elite in both Mundane and Magical Worlds; it still amazed the young Mage of all the wonders of the beautiful sight of a simple city metropolis of the Mundanes.

 

Sage, on the other hand, she just took out the envelope from her shoulder bag briefcase, opened the file and perused and studied the notification official letter and the other paper documents again, to see if there was anything that would give her a clue or idea on what her appointment meeting would be about, or if there is anything she missed in them, or whatever the knowledge or anything could be among them.

 

As they reached towards their destination, what Sage North and Harry Potter/North doesn’t know…is that what they are about to discover on that very meeting…is something that only fate would bring unexpected to them and change their lives forever…to both Mundane and Magical Worlds.

 

LINE BREAK

 

_…In the Mundane World…In the Preventer Headquarters…_

 

In the Head Office of the Preventers, where Lady Une was there working, as she finished the paperwork on her desk and looking over the emails and files on her laptop, she is now opening the file that was given from her personal assistant and looked and read and studied the papers and documents within them.  As she read them all one by one and page by page, one of them caught her eye and she read it again and again until she was sure what she was reading was true and she paled white like a ghost as if she couldn’t believe what she was reading.

 

She instantly reached over the phone and contacted her PA.  “Ms. Lands.  Call Dr. Sally Po immediately right here into my office.  Now!”

 

Ms. Lands almost squeaked on the phone and replied. “ _Of course! Yes, ma’am_.”

 

The call disconnected and Lady Une sighed as she stared thoughtfully at the single page she laid on her desk which came from the file she was given that was posted with a red bold mark of ‘IMPORTANT’ on the cover folder file, and the one very paper she was reading over and over again just lay there where she put it with its black bold words standing out to her like a sign.  The words in that paper that said, ‘FRA – DNA MATCH CONFIRMATION’

 

At first, Lady Une, the Head and leader of the Preventers thought she must have read the file paper wrong, but she had to confirm it by summoning the one doctor who is the one who did the blood match on the database of the new law, known as ‘Family Reconstruction Act or FRA’ in which she and President Relena Darlian had made for the people to reunite war-torn and separated families and finding families for orphans after the Gundam Wars.

 

It took for a few minutes for her to wait when the doctor she summoned, entered her office with a curious and confused look on her face.  This is Dr. Sally Po.  Though she is blonde, she has Asian features on her face and that she is the Head Doctor in the Preventers HQ and also she is one of the high-class field medics.

 

“Is there something wrong, Lady Une? Why have you called me?” the female doctor inquired.

 

Une didn’t answer her questions but she held up the paper in which she was so disturbed about towards her. “Can you confirm on your word on what this paper say is true?” she demanded lowly.

 

Sally blinked at her, becoming even more confused at Une as she silently took the paper on her and looks at it to see what has gotten Une so agitated about.  Once the doctor took one look and read on it, she paled white, the same reaction as Une and then her hand holding the paper dropped a little bit before her head moved for Sally to look at Une squarely in the eye.  She replies calmly, “Yes.  I confirm on my word that what this paper is written is all true.  Our machines are quite authentic and they don’t lie.  The DNA and blood donation and everything are a match.”

 

There was silence for a moment and then… “Well, that’s just typical.” Une muttered as she lay her head on her hands with the elbows on the desk.

 

Sally inquired, “Are you going to tell him? _He_ has the right to know.”

 

“Don’t you think I don’t know that?!  I’m worried with the fact on how _he_ is going to react to all of this!” Une exclaimed aloud, looking more agitated and disturbed than ever before as she stood up and paced around heatedly on her office.  “It’s bad enough that it upset him upon finding out that the person he’s living with _isn’t_ his biological family blood relation—but to break the news to him that he has a _parent_ …a living, breathing real parent who’s _alive_ for all these years and has not known of _him_!? This will surely tear him down as we speak!”

 

“True…but he’s not the _only_ one who’s going to react to this, you know?  Remember his other friends? And his empathic lover?” Sally points out.

 

Une froze still at this and after a silent tense moment, she groaned and paced again, only this time she paced around more than what she did now. “Well, this is just great.  Wonderful! I’m sure they’ll all be _thrilled_ at the news once I get this out to them!” she grumbled muttering.  It took a few more pacing around until Une stopped and gave up as she sighed defeated. “Might as well get this over with.  I don’t need a _nuclear_ reaction coming from them…if I keep this to myself.”

 

Sally nodded agreeing with her as she watched Une contact through her office phone and told her PA to summon the people she’s calling for.

 

In another office quarters of Preventers HQ, there lies the group of people Une was calling for…five young boys, all in the age of 16 to 17 years old, are doing their own personal activities, in and during their requested ‘vacation time’ leave of absence, as such inside that one large office.

 

The person whom Une was talking about, that has a DNA match from the file…was former and ex-Gundam pilot, now a Preventer agent and also known as ‘03’ is named, Trowa Barton.  Tall for a young male teen adult and has his brown hair tilt to one side, and it covers one of his green eyes as he wears a fitted blue sweater and light pair of jeans.  In the past, he was known as ‘Nameless’ or ‘No-name’ before he chose to take the name ‘Trowa Barton’ as his own self-identity.  True to what Une said, when he registered his blood to the FRA database, it upset and saddened him upon finding out that he is not a blood-related match to his dear friend whom he sees as a sister, who is Cathy Bloom.  The young woman who worked at the circus as a beautiful trapeze performer and acrobat, and also the one who took Trowa in as if her own, when she first thought that Trowa was her long-lost brother.  However, it didn’t upset Cathy for long as well as Trowa as they both accepted that they’re not related but they still view each other as family and stayed together that way.  Despite that Trowa joined the Preventers and lived there in the city for his job, he goes to visit his dear friend/adopted sister from time to time, along with his lover, friends or on his own.

 

He sits beside his male lover who is an Empath and another one of the former ex-Gundam pilots, also now a Preventer and known as ‘04’ is named, Quatre Winner.  An inch shorter than Trowa, with blonde hair and light blue eyes, and he wears a comfortable violet sweater with a sleeveless red vest on top and light brown pants as Quatre comfortably lounge himself against Trowa while both the two are sitting relaxing on the couch.  Quatre is a young CEO of his company called ‘Winner Corp.’ and in the past he was born as a ‘test-tube’ baby.  He is also gifted with his special ability known as ‘Empathy’ or ‘Space-Heart’ in which it enables him to feel the emotions of everyone around him, from near and far.  The gift also benefits him on knowing emotions from others, like his friends and his lover and empathizes with them with a glowing smile and kind heart.

 

The other three dear friends of both Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner are also former ex-Gundam pilots and now became Preventers, are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang.  Heero Yuy, also known as the ‘Perfect Soldier’ and ‘01’, was raised to be an emotionless soldier by the scientist, Dr. J who made him the perfect assassin and killer and soldier until Heero decided to turn from that path and fight for the good and not kill anymore.  He has shaggy dark brown hair and slightly cold silver gray eyes, and dressed in a blue jacket with a green tank inside and blue pants.  The young former-assassin still has his old habits from time to time and they were hard to break out of but those skills were useful in the field on his missions.  As time passed on, Heero’s emotions were showing off much more, to the relief and happiness of his lover and friends.  He was sitting on a chair and typing away on a laptop that was situated on the desk.

 

Right beside Heero, while sometimes disturbing or trying to distract him by typing a key on the laptop from time to time, is Heero’s lover, Duo Maxwell.  He has waist long brown hair, pulled and tied back in a simple braid and all dressed in a black pulled up sleeved shirt and black pants, along with a white collar on his neck.  He is also known as ‘Death God’ or ‘02’, and he was raised an orphan and a street rat in the slums of his former home, the space colony known as ‘L2’, but he was also raised by a kind nun and priest in a church orphanage before they were killed and Duo avenged them when that event became known as the ‘Maxwell Church Massacre’.  Duo already did just that and from time to time he returned to his former home to pay respect to the kind people who raised him when he was young before he left to be a Gundam pilot and then right now, became a Preventer.  Duo Maxwell was also known to be the humorous joker in the group and the wild prankster, but he has his mad moments from time to time as his title would say as ‘Death God’ in which you have to be beware of when you deal against him.

 

Lastly, the last friend of the five boys in the room, standing by the side meditating and while maintaining his katana sword, is Wufei Chang.  He has black shoulder length hair tied back in a ponytail and dark black eyes, and he is dressed in white Chinese clothing.  He is also known as ‘05’ and he was the last of his honorable family clan, who were killed from his former destroyed space colony home, ‘L5’.  He was born and raised in an honorable family where he was taught the values of honor, friendship and family that he followed that oath and path, believing in justice and honor.  Wufei Chang was also a renowned scholar among his family clan and was very skilled in dueling and swords and also, martial arts of any kind.  When he was very young as a teen, he had an arranged marriage but he had no close relationship with his wife, even when his wife was killed during the Gundam wars.  He had no other relationships in the romantic kind for all his life because he was so focused on pursuing the path he chose on justice, honor and peace that he didn’t have time for it.  He had an interest at first with Dr. Sally Po when she was the one who offered him to join the Preventers, but that changed into mutual friendship.

 

All together this group of five young boys, were born and raised during in the Gundam wars and fought themselves their way out of it, now as Preventers, to protect the people of Earth and other space colonies and fight against terrorists.  And together, the five boys formed a bond together as a group like a family—even that the four of them are paired as lovers when the team relationship developed and deepened, Heero and Duo; and Trowa and Quatre—and it became stronger than the friendship they shared even back in the Gundam wars and then now.

 

Unbeknownst to them, something unexpected would change their lives—more specifically, Trowa Barton’s and then the others—as Une’s personal assistant summoned all of them into the office of their leader, Lady Une, much to their surprise and confusion.

 

“Gee…I wonder what Une-baby’s calling us for? You think she’s gonna try to talk us out of our ‘vacation’ time?” Duo asked as he keeps typing in a key just to distract his lover a bit while Heero was still working on his laptop.  Heero sighed with slight irritation as he said. “Duo, stop.”

 

“But, Hee-chan—!  You’re always _working_! Can’t you just leave it alone for today and have a break with me? Your lover’s getting lonely!” he whined lightly.  Heero ignored his complaining antics while Trowa smiled, Quatre slightly chuckled and Wufei just shook his head.  Both Trowa and Quatre stood from the couch and the others followed as they went out to go to Lady Une’s office.

 

It only took a few minutes to reach Une’s office and Lady Une looked up and sees Trowa Barton enter.  She grimaced slightly upon seeing Quatre and the other three come in but shook it off as she gestured to empty seats.  “Everyone…I’m glad all of you five came.  There is something that is urgent in which you should be aware of immediately—namely you, Agent Trowa Barton.”

 

Trowa blinked in surprise and looked at her questionably as he and the others took their seats. “Me? What is it?” he asked inquiring.

 

“A few hours ago…one of the people, who donated his/her blood to be registered to the FRA, has found a DNA match.” Une began.

 

There was a long waiting silence as they waited for Une to continue but she just remained quiet and then Duo asked what’s all on their minds. “Okay…so what does that have to do with Trowa and us, Une-baby?” he inquired curiously.

 

Une didn’t react at the nickname Duo gave her when she sighed and just spit it out and get to the point.  “That person…is a DNA match to you, Agent Barton.”

 

And _that_ …sets off the nuclear bomb explosion!

 

Trowa froze still and slumped back with his face looked as if he’s been slapped if that were possible, while Quatre was completely stunned shocked, his empathy ability instantly going blank from feeling the other three’s reactions upon hearing this news.  Wufei also was shocked, sitting back on his seat, stunned speechless.

 

Heero was stunned shocked too but he quickly shook it off, turned on his laptop and hacked into the database files to confirm if what Lady Une said is true.  While Duo was giving out exclamations aloud as he got off his seat and paced, ranting about some protests.

 

Une waited for them to snap out of it and calm down but she knew that the person who is a DNA match to Trowa is coming soon on the meeting today on such short notice, in which she learned from Dr. Sally Po that she sent out a notification letter to that person just to come and verify confirmation and sign documents and such, so she cleared her throat aloud to get their attention.

 

“I understand that this is a shock…but our machines don’t lie when they did the DNA match and it’s all authentic.  Dr. Po has already sent a letter for the meeting here and she’s coming in today to see Agent Barton.” Une said.

 

“Hold up! You mean he’s coming here?! Today!?” Duo demanded exclaiming.

 

Une frowned at him and corrected him, “He is a _she_ , Agent Maxwell.  And yes, she’s coming in today to see and meet Agent Barton.”

 

“Who is she, Une?” Quatre inquired, seeing that his lover was still stunned silent in his seat but he knew that he’s still aware and listening to this.

 

“She…is Trowa Barton’s biological mother.” Une replied, her voice betraying her cautious tone as if expecting a bad explosive reaction from Trowa when he learns this.

 

Fortunately for Lady Une, but to the worry to Quatre and the others, Trowa was still shocked silent over discovering this news that turned his world upside down.  At first, Trowa didn’t mind that there was no way that he might be able to find more about his family because of his past filled with no memories or answers of who he is and where he came from and all that since when he was raised by mercenaries before.  But after finding out that he has a _family_ out there, thanks to the FRA…it boggled his mind, tearing it in two parts on whether he should stay and meet the family and get the answers he’s been looking for all his life and deep in his heart inside him…or rather walk away and just make do with what he has right now, with his lover Quatre and his three friends and his adopted sister, Cathy Bloom and the other people he looked to as family.

 

However, the one part inside Trowa deeply wanted to see his family so he decided then and there that he needed to face this and confront it, knowing whatever past he has and have not actually known because of his memory-loss, he will face it head on and hoped for the best.

 

“What time is she coming?” Trowa asks calmly.

 

Une sighed with slight relief and answered back, “At 1300 hours.  We’ll be meeting her at the conference room for the large space and you and the boys can wait in there while I wait for her to come in by the entrance and lead her there.” She looked at the time and stood up from her desk. “I suggest you take the spare time to prepare yourself for the meeting, Agent Barton.  And I’m sure your friends would like to take that spare time to find out more about your…relative.”

 

With that said, she left her office, leaving her best Preventer agents, the five former Gundam pilots alone to contemplate the silent moment before Heero took the lead and stood up from his seat while still holding his turned-on open laptop and lead the way as the others quickly followed him to the conference room.  When they reached there and went inside the large spacious room, Heero settled his laptop on the big table and kept on typing to research more about the new discovery of Trowa’s biological blood relative and find out more data and information about her, after confirming and double-checking the informative data in the FRA database that the DNA is truly and really a match to their friend, Trowa Barton.  While he is doing this, Quatre was conversing and comforting his silent lover Trowa over the matter with both of them sitting on the couch, Duo is standing by the side corner and is still mumbling and ranting about this and Wufei took a seat across from Heero’s place and was thinking thoughtfully silent over this.

 

It didn’t take long for the data and information to pop up on Heero’s laptop as he was successful to get it and he called his lover and friends’ attention to see it.  He turned his laptop for all of them to see as they gather around him, as the screen showed the photo of Trowa’s biological family blood match obtained from the FRA database and other info Heero found from.

 

It showed the photo of Sage North.  Trowa’s biological blood mother is the woman who is the Head of the Elites and the Headmistress of a unique special academic school, Arcania Academy ( **A.N.:** In which they don’t know _yet_ of Magic and all that.) and the mother who adopted Harry Potter-North.

 

“Is…is that her?” Trowa asks anxiously as he stares at the picture of Sage, his ‘mother’.  The picture of Sage shows that she posed in the photo in a formal suit clothing with a long straight plain light brown skirt, black heeled shoes and a sleeved suit-like dark blue shirt, thus giving her the appearance and look of a school principal, and her light brown auburn hair elegantly tied up in a bun with two thick locks of hair bangs to frame her gentle face and her green eyes shone brightly and giving her the blank and mysterious look of features in her personality and frame ( **A.N.:** both Sage’s hair color and her eyes are the same as Trowa’s).

 

“Yes, it’s her.  According to the information here Trowa,” Heero said as he looked over the data on his laptop screen.

 

( **A.N.:** FYI, the info Heero found is a cover-up data in which Sage North and the Elites created for all Mundanes to see just so they can blend in and keep the secret of Magic safe and intact.)

 

“It says here that Sage North is the Headmistress of an exclusive but private boarding school for special and gifted and chosen children and young teens known as Arcania Academy.” He said.

 

“Arcania…it’s like a fancy Latin word for ‘Arcane’.” Quatre said out loud thoughtfully.

 

Heero nodded and added more as he looked on the data info. “And it also says here that Sage North is the leader and second founder of a confidential and secretive military classified group called the ‘Elites’.  Her father is Emrys North, the founder of the Elite group, recently retired high superior of the Elites and a new politician as Governor and Prime Minister of London, England.”

 

( **A.N.:** It’s the only powerful politic position for Emrys North to take over and besides, the Prime Minister and Governor are good ones.)

 

“Secretive military-classified group, huh?” Duo remarks aloud upon catching that from Heero. “Suddenly, I’m getting the feeling that something’s _fishy_ upon those words!”

 

Wufei refrained himself from retorting back at Duo’s ridiculous comment and asked Heero. “What did you find out about these ‘Elites’ Heero?”

 

Heero types on his laptop and the screen shows short and vague information about the Elites which made the former assassin frown at the small given data. “It says here that they are a specialized operations group that focuses on private and secretive retrieval and terrorist attack missions that are only and mostly based on England, but slightly branched on the other countries.  However, there’s nothing branched or given out on the space colonies, the Elites are secluded and privately exclusive only on Earth.”

 

“Yep! Definitely fishy to me!” Duo comments out loud and it made Wufei snap at him. “Don’t be ridiculous, Maxwell!”

 

Heero, who is also a very skilled hacker, typed on his laptop and started hacking to the data info to get more about the ‘secrets’ of the Elites and more about Sage North and Emrys North when suddenly to Heero’s shock and the other’s shock and surprise, the site he’s hacking in instantly blocked him and capital bold words showed him ‘ACCESS DENIED’ while flashing red like a warning alarm.  Heero tried again to hack in but his laptop screen showed again the ‘ACCESS DENIED’ words in red capital bold again, flashing alarmingly and blocking the hacker again and then suddenly his screen started going static and broken as whoever maintained the private site just gone and went sending computer viral and sent out a virus that erased all the info and data Heero found and turned his laptop screen point-black black-out, and thus stunned shocking Heero and the four others silent.

 

“What…the…hell?!” Heero said softly aloud in stunned shock.

 

“Okay…what the heck just happened?!” Duo added in, also incredulously stunned, including that his always-silent stoic lover just cursed for the first time.

 

“He…Heero’s been blocked.” Wufei said out loud stunned, as he realized that the famous hacker who can hack to anything, was suddenly and successfully blocked from someone ‘unknown’.

 

“Not only that I’ve been blocked…that ‘unknown’ just sent and blacked out my laptop with a virus!” Heero exclaimed out loud, his shock quickly turning into outraged fury over what just happened.

 

“Oh…wow!” Quatre remarks softly while Trowa didn’t know on how to react whether with amusement or trepidation over his shock too on what just happened.  Trowa asks instead, “Will you be able to restore it back?”

 

Heero grunts as he looked over and fixed his blacked-out laptop. “My laptop, yes.  But the data…whoever the unknown was, he made sure that no more information or anything will be picked up and returned back.  All the information would’ve already been erased by the time I boot it back up and the site will be completely blocked like running into a concrete wall.”

 

“Well, that’s just typical!” Duo said with his lips pursed in a pout as he watched Heero slowly fix his laptop to turn it back on and try to reprogram and restore all the files that might have been affected by the black-out computer virus in it.

 

For the scheduled time, it only took an hour and thirty minutes to wait for Une and the requested Mrs. Sage North to arrive until all five young boys turned when they heard the conference door open and Une came in, followed by Sage North and an unfamiliar companion who is Harry Potter-North.

 

Trowa looked at his mother Sage North anxiously and nervously as she was still talking and conversing with Lady Une and not noticing him and the other four boys.  While the others, they looked at Sage with a mix of curiosity and suspicion but they and Trowa all tensed when they noticed Sage’s companion, Harry and they are not familiar with the stranger and they were wary and suspicious when they noticed that Harry was looking around with an alert and cautious attitude that is similar to battle-hardened soldiers from vicious terrorist wars.  To them, it would seem that Harry was inspecting the layout of the room and was calculating on the where the possible exits might be in case of an attack.  Then they tensed more when Harry finally noticed them and just gave the five boys an appearance-convincing but fake smile and his eyes glint with suspicion, wariness and paranoid-full alertness.

 

But when Sage called for her companion’s attention, his whole attitude changed from war battle-hardened soldier to a gentle care-freeing and loving boy, who is doted from his loving mother.  Sage was still talking and still has not seen or noticed Trowa and the other four because she was focused on Une as she said. “As you can see, the only reason why I responded to the letter currently today was because I wanted to see what this is about and why I am summoned here and that to clarify that I, myself, didn’t register to the FRA or give anyone of the matter any authorization on registering my blood and DNA into the FRA database system.”

 

Lady Une sighed, wondering if this woman really is Trowa’s mother and blood-related and all that, because of her small lack of patience and cold-like attitude as she replied, “I understand that we’re taking too much of your time, Mrs. North.  However, it will all be over quickly as you can see, you’re here because of your son.  We found him through a confirmed DNA match from your registration.”

 

As she said that, Sage instantly stilled in place and looked at her with stunned disbelief. “My…son…? …but that’s impossible!”

 

But then she slowly turned as if finally sensing the five boys that are in the conference room and turned to see them.  When Sage turned, and sees Trowa Barton, she instantly paled as if she’s looking at a ghost and staggered back, swaying as if drunk while Harry, instantly surprised and alarmed at her sudden behavior, quickly caught her from collapsing into the floor.

 

“Mom! What’s wrong?! Mom?” Harry inquired worriedly.

 

“No…no, it can’t be…you’re dead…I saw you die…you died in my arms!” she murmured at Trowa crying out and not aware or hearing Harry speaking to her, as her face paled white even more if it was ever possible.

 

Trowa was confused and worried at his ‘mother’s’ reactions when she saw him and concerned over the words he heard her saying while his lover and the other three are disturbed as they heard it too, only it took a split second for Sage to snap out of it as she shook out of her sudden behavior and her ‘flashback’ of her grieving sorrowful past when she finally noticed something different when she looked at Trowa fully in sight.

 

“Wait…you are not my husband, Damian.” She said softly aloud as she looked at him up and down on his body then her eyes focused on his hair and then his eyes as her own green eyes widened in realization and recognition. “Could you be…? Caspian? My baby boy, Caspian…?” she whispered as if afraid to say it out aloud.

 

Une cleared her throat and said, “Yes, Mrs. North.  This is your son.  We believe he is, however his name at the moment that we know of, is Trowa Barton.  Agent Barton doesn’t remember anything of his past or anything of his family because he had amnesia at the time.  But thanks to the FRA, we found a DNA match coming from you.”

 

“Wow…he almost looks like you, Mom!” Harry comments as he looked at Trowa and studied the features and similarities between Sage and Trowa. “Well, you know—with the same hair color and the eyes!”

 

“Is…is it true…?” Sage finally said out aloud as she was not listening or aware over what Une and Harry said again, only focused on Trowa as she slowly steps forward from Harry’s hold and her hand reaches up to touch Trowa to see if he’s real but maintained her distance. “Are you really my long-lost son, Caspian?” she asks anxiously, fearfully afraid as if this is all just a hoax.

 

Trowa wanted to answer her that it’s all true but he was overwhelmed with the fact that he’s actually meeting his mother…his _real_ mother…his real family at long last after not remembering anything about his past and not knowing of his true self.  Lady Une did answer for both Trowa and Sage as she replies, her voice loud enough for Sage to finally be aware of and listen to her. “DNA doesn’t lie, Mrs. North.  When you donated your blood to be registered into the FRA database, it found a biological and maternal parental match with you and Agent Barton here.  Trowa Barton is your blood-related son.”

 

Sage’s eyes tear up with joy upon hearing this and she walked forward until she’s standing right and near in front of Trowa and looked up at him.  Trowa and Sage looked at each other in silence for a moment and the others were worried until Sage made the first move and suddenly hugged him in a tight embrace.

 

“Oh, Caspian! I finally found you! After all these years!” she sobbed with elated joy and happiness.

 

Trowa tensed from the sudden hug but slowly he returned it and hugged back as Sage kept crying, her tears soaking his shoulder and neck a bit.

 

Harry and the others watched with smiling and happy faces at the family reunion between mother and son.  They didn’t notice that Lady Une smiled at them and then leave them alone in the conference room, giving them their special moment of privacy.  Then after a few minutes, Sage stopped crying and drew back from the hug, but she was still close to Trowa as she wiped her eyes free of her tears.

 

Sage looked up as her eyes studied Trowa’s face and she smiled as she cupped one hand to his cheek. “My goodness, you’ve certainly grown and become quite handsome, dear one.  You almost look exactly like your father when he was your age.” She said, smiling fondly and sadly, thinking of him.

 

Trowa blinked at this but he was too excited and anxious upon Sage telling him this and that he was finally getting to know his mother, his father and maybe more of his family. “My father…? Really…? What’s he like?” he asks instantly.

 

Sage just smiled and didn’t answer as she reached her hands on her neck to unlock her necklace and she took off her locket from her necklace, opened it and showed it to Trowa as he gently grabbed it from her and then he looked and stared at the small picture on the locket with wide eyes of his mother carrying him as a baby _and_ his father standing beside them, his arms around them in a gentle embrace.  Trowa instantly realized why his mother Sage reacted that way when she first saw him and that she was right on saying that he almost looked _exactly_ like his father except his uni-banged hair is black and he has light blue eyes.

 

Trowa and Sage didn’t notice that Quatre and the other three boys came closer to take a look, while Harry just stepped back and stood by the side corner, watching them with a wide smile.

 

Quatre and Duo were first and leaned closer to look and Duo instantly remarked. “Wow, Tro-bear! That guy almost looks exactly like you! Besides the black hair and blue eyes, I’d suddenly think he’s your twin brother instead of your dad!”

 

Quatre cooed, “Aw, Trowa.  You looked very cute as a baby!”  Trowa blushed brightly at this and Heero and Wufei softly chuckled at his reaction.

 

Then Sage noticed that in her sense that there is something between Quatre Winner and her son, Caspian/Trowa by the fond and loving looks the two boys exchanged and she smiled warmly at Quatre and inquired. “Are you a dear friend of my son?”

 

Quatre blushed then smiled sheepishly and said, “Well no, Mrs. North.  I’m Quatre Winner.  I’m actually your son’s boyfriend.” Then it took a split second for him and Trowa and the others to tense still upon realizing what Quatre just said and confessed and were anxiously and nervously waiting on how Trowa’s mother will react upon discovering this relationship between them.  Though there is still prejudice towards gay couples, both Trowa and Quatre were content and happy with each other.

 

To their surprise and happiness, Sage didn’t react with disgust or disdain; she just smiled more widely at this and hugged the startled blonde into her arms. “Oh, it’s so wonderful to meet you! I’m so glad my son has found someone to love and cherish!”

 

They all relaxed with relief as Quatre eagerly returned the hug as well and they drew back and smiled each other.  Then Sage gave a teasing grin and commented, “It’s no wonder that such a handsome young dear like you would be my son’s boyfriend _and_ lover.  He and his father shared the unique trait of being tall, dark and handsome in a way, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Mom!” Trowa exclaimed out loud without thinking in shock and embarrassment when Sage just said this as he and Quatre instantly blushed brightly and Duo suddenly doubled over laughing and both Heero and Wufei chuckled out aloud.

 

“Wow! Talk about blunt! I like your mom, Tro-man!” Duo remarked grinning widely and Trowa turned and glared at him pointedly.

 

“Oh come now, don’t be so embarrassed and shy about this, my dear.  It’s not every day to have such a rare couple and relationship between two boys.” Sage said smiling as they looked at her confused and surprised.  She added in with a warm gentle smile. “In my hometown and also in my academy, there are also couples and relationships there.  It’s so refreshing to see them so open of their love between each other, despite that there are _some_ people who are quite against it.” She frowned disapprovingly when she said the last statement about the biased people she’s saying that are against same sex coupling and relationships.

 

Quatre beamed happily and didn’t hesitate to hug Sage again as she smiled and returned the hug as well. “Thank you so much, Mrs. North!” he said softly.

 

“Oh, please.  Call me Sage—or Mom, if you like.” She offered as they drew back. “After all…you are family.” Quatre brightened with joy at this.  The special moment was quite touching for a few minutes between Sage, Trowa and the other boys.

 

That was until Harry broke it by interrupting with a self-cough to get their attention.

 

Sage blinked and instantly remembered of her companion and turned to her adopted son. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Harry! Do forgive me, I forgot my manners.”  Trowa looked over to Harry curiously, wondering about him as Sage said. “Allow me to introduce my son, Hadrian Evans North.  Hadrian, this is my long-lost and finally found son, Caspian North.  Also, called Trowa Barton.”

 

Harry smiled over to him as he waved at them in greeting and said. “Pleased to meet you, Trowa.  You can call me Harry.”  He hastily added in as if reading Trowa’s and the other’s minds. “And before you ask, no I’m not actually your brother or Sage’s son for that matter.  We’re not blood related.  Sage adopted me.”

 

“Well, that would explain it.” Wufei mutters lowly, when he and the others were concerned and disturbed upon noticing the un-similar and different features between the three people, despite that the only thing they have in common are just their green eyes.

 

Harry turned and smiled over to Quatre and said in a mock-threatening but light joking tone. “You better take care of my big brother well, Mr. Winner.  Because if you hurt him or break his heart or something like that…I won’t hesitate to hurt you painfully and slowly to death for that!”

 

“Harry North! That was very rude!” Sage instantly snapped at him, frowning and put fists on her hips. “It’s not very nice to threaten someone’s lover like that!”

 

Harry put up his hands to show he meant no harm as he kept grinning. “Just lighten up, Mom! I was only joking! But seriously…” he gave a mock-serious look and just said calmly. “Don’t hurt him, Quatre.”

 

Quatre chuckled as Trowa smiled at his new brother Harry’s acceptance towards them.  “I promise I won’t.” Quatre said as he and Trowa exchanged loving looks again.

 

Then Harry turned and looked curiously at the other three boys and asked aloud. “So…aren’t you going to introduce yourselves, or do Mom and I have to guess?”

 

Wufei stepped forward and bowed. “I am Wufei Chang.” Then he was impressed when both Harry and Sage bowed back at him politely and respectfully.

 

“Heero Yuy.” Heero said, nodding dimly to them.

 

Then Duo came jumping in, almost startling Harry and Sage as he said out loud with a wide grin. “And I’m Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! Yep! That’s me in a nutshell!”

 

“Oh no…not another one.” Sage murmurs softly exasperated when she instantly realized on what kind of person Duo is and Harry also realized it too as he stifled himself from laughing out loud but he chuckled and he put a hand out to him to shake. “Nice to meet you, Duo.  I think we’re going to be the best of friends.”

 

“Oh really? What makes you think that?” Duo asked, quite curiously.

 

“Did you know that I made an explosion prank on my potion—I mean, my chemistry teacher and turned his hair into funny colors by mixing up the chemicals on him?” Harry confessed with a smug grin, unfortunately for Harry, he made the mistake on saying that out loud when he forgot that Sage, who is Headmistress, is standing right beside him.

 

“That was you!? Hadrian Evans North!” Sage instantly exclaimed aloud in a sharp scolding tone, it made Harry suddenly jump as if caught by the principal—which is true.

 

“Oh come on, Mom! It’s not my fault that Snape—Prof. Snape _hated_ me because I looked like my dad!” Harry protested.  “He deserved it for picking on me like that!”

 

“Nevertheless—he is one of your academy professors!” she scolded him sternly and firmly. “That doesn’t give you the right to prank him like that! When we get back home, you and I are going to have a _very_ long talk, young man and I will be giving you punishment for this with Prof. Snape.”

 

“Mom! No fair!” he whined.  Then Harry glared pouting at Duo when he doubled over laughing aloud again.

 

Sage blinked then smiled warmly as she waved over to the conference table. “Since we’ll be here for a while, why don’t we use the time to get to know each other? Perhaps, with a spot of tea as well?” she said inquiring.  Trowa and the others nodded as they all took their seats by the conference table as there was already a tray of cups and tea prepared for them to relax and drink.

 

“So…tell me, what kind of lives you do and what kinds of careers are yours?” Sage couldn’t help but ask as she poured her tea to her own cup and took a drink.

 

“I’m the CEO of my company called Winner Corporations.  And I’m also a Preventer.” Quatre said.

 

“I’m a Preventer.” Both Wufei and Heero replied in unison.

 

“I’m a Preventer and I own a mechanic shop!” Duo piped out.

 

“I’m a Preventer and I’m also a circus performer.” Trowa said calmly.

 

“You perform at the circus? Cool! What do you do? Are you an acrobat? A trapeze performer? And can you teach me some tricks, big brother?” asked Harry wildly fast, his eyes wide with child-like excitement and glee.

 

Sage frowned at Harry again and scolded him sternly, “Slow down, Harry.  Don’t overwhelm your brother Trowa these questions all at once.”

 

Harry pouted at her cutely, “Oh come on, Mom! It’s not every day that you actually get to meet a circus person! And I’ve never been into one or seen one ever!”

 

“What!? You’ve never been into a circus?!” Duo exclaimed incredulously.

 

“Nope.  Born and raised and lived all my life since back then and right now in my Mom’s school.  Which is known as—” Harry said.

 

“Arcania Academy.” Quatre cut in and Harry blinked at him. “Yeah, that.  How did you know?”

 

Heero replied tonelessly, “We know that Mrs. Sage North is the Headmistress of the academy.”

 

Upon saying that, they all were curious, confused and suspicious when both Sage and Harry tensed still and then exchanged mysterious secretive looks as if they know something they don’t and that they were a part of something they shouldn’t know.

 

“I…see.” Sage said softly, her whole demeanor and personality shifted into something blank and mysterious like you’re looking at an emotionless statue and you can’t figure out how it’s made and what kind of real expression it is really posed for. “And…what else do you know?”

 

Heero took the lead on asking the questions about it since he was the one who tried to hack into that case and didn’t get any answers and was very annoyed about it from being blocked about it by ‘unknown’ causes.  He stated, “We also know that you’re also the leader and Head of this secret and military-classified group called the ‘Elites’.”

 

Their suspicions and curiosity grew more when Sage seemed to slightly twitch at this and she almost grimaced thus pointing out that what Heero said was right on the mark.

 

“You know…if I didn’t know any better…I think we just got into a middle of some kind of conspiracy here!” Duo stage-whispered to his lover Heero as the former assassin quietly agreed with him and studied Harry and Sage more warily and suspiciously.

 

Trowa was a bit concerned and wary over the vague and disturbing behavior his mother Sage seem to have, along with his new ‘brother’ Harry.  He was comforted by his lover Quatre when he took his hand and squeezed, giving an unspoken message that whatever it is or the secrets they have, it isn’t bad because Quatre can sense it through his empathic ability.  Whatever it was, only known to Quatre, the empathic young man felt through his ability that the secrets Sage and Harry seem to keep, are so secret that they seem to fear for them over what they might find out and what dangers they would encounter once they find the answers—in which Quatre felt and deduced that the dangers are _deadly_ threatening to end their lives in an instant.

 

They watched with patience and suspicion as Sage and Harry exchanged silent secretive looks again and look as if they’re having a telepathic conversation ( **A.N.:** Which _magically_ they are!) and then Sage sighed in a defeated tone as if finally deciding something and turned to look at them solemnly and grimly.

 

“I suppose all of you deserve the truth…for the moment.” Sage took a deep breath as if preparing herself and looked at the five boys firmly and squarely. “Are any of you aware of mysterious and strange attacks happening in London, England back per say about 15-20 years ago?” she asks calmly. ( **A.N.:** It was during the time when Voldemort and his Death Eaters started attacking parts of the Mundane world, but focused on London, England.  I don’t know the exact dates and time of that but it is during that time from what I can figure.)

 

With that said all five ex-Gundam pilots tensed still as they are very aware of those said attacks she was inquiring about.  The mysterious and rumored but legendary terrorist attacks that have been happening in London, England rivaled to be the most _devastating_ event that had ever happened, even before the Gundam Wars and _more_ than the Gundam Wars.  The one that became known amongst all the Preventers and all the people and all over Earth…the ‘England’s Mysterious Massacre’.

 

It all started when strange lights appeared in populated areas in London and explosions occurred and when the police and other authorities came to investigate, all they found was death, chaos and pure devastation in their wake and most of them were purely shocked and horrified upon seeing the numerous number of innocents lying dead, all found and autopsied by coroners died by strange circumstances or horribly disfigured and slashed or ripped beyond repair, hardly impossible to recognize.  All and every each one of the deaths so horrifying that they would have instantly think that Satan himself has left Hell itself and reign and left fear and destruction around him in a split second.  And when they tried to investigate what had happened, all authorities were confused that there was nothing…no evidence or hardly any other explainable circumstantial evidence that would explain on what just happened back then and there and how could it have happened.

 

And when they tried to go and do their best to investigate it further and more, some of the police officers or other authorities started acting strangely and brushed the cases off and away as if it suddenly no longer matters to them and they moved on to the next case they get assigned to.

 

These strange attacks were written all in cold case files and written amongst news reporters and journalists that the attacks and that strange ‘mystery of London’s massacre deaths’ event became _legendary_ that it stayed that way since back then and up to now, during the Gundam Wars, the end of the Gundam Wars _and_ when peace reigned to Earth and the space colonies right then and now, and the Preventers were formed and Relena Darlian became President of Earth.

 

Though to the relief of all the people that the attacks that happened those years ago suddenly stopped and peace went on happily in London, England even up to before and after the Gundam Wars…it didn’t stop from future generations of the people, who were involved or curious about it, go on to wanting to investigate and solve the mystery behind these attacks and that then mostly half of each of the police forces and other groups of authorities leave and go and went to London to do such that.

 

Hell, even the Preventers were curious themselves about it that from time to time, there were a few of them who requested to go to London and investigate the matter.  That’s also including the five former-Gundam pilots.  They also heard of this ‘mystery’ and they also requested Lady Une themselves on wanting to go to London and solve the cold cases just so it would ease their worries that whoever did these attacks, they won’t come returning back and do it all over again and do it _outside_ of London, England.  So far, when they did that about a year ago, and that was during when they requested the ‘vacation time’ leave of absence, all the five boys have found nothing to investigate or solve the mystery and it baffled and frustrated them—mostly, Wufei and Heero, and even Trowa—that they didn’t even find one slight shred of evidence to pursue and open the matter.

 

When Sage just brought that topic up out of the blue, they all suspected in unison that she and Harry know about it, but they were involved in it _deeply_ than what they thought and they knew something about it that would answer everything of the London mystery.

 

“You know of it?” Heero stated, taking the lead and he had a sudden thought and suspicion that…

 

“Not only do we know of it.” Harry said in a solemn grim tone like Sage too, as he replied. “The _Elites_ are in it _and_ over it.”

 

With that said, Trowa stared at his mother Sage shocked and Quatre was stunned and the other three boys were in a range of stunned shock and disbelief and suspicious tense and wariness.

 

“I can assure you boys that whatever you’re thinking or whatever kind of ridiculous idea you might have in your heads, the Elites are a very formidable group, specializing in unique retrieval missions and terrorist-attack or enemy operations.” Sage said calmly.

 

Heero said retorted back. “But there wasn’t any information that would be said the same from you.”

 

Harry winced and paled looking as if they just uncovered something top-secret which they are not allowed to and Sage instantly had her guard up and was glaring at Heero dangerously. “I’m guessing you tried to hack into our _private_ records?” she inquired tonelessly.  Heero glared back as if daring her to reveal what dark secrets she has.  After a tense silent moment, Sage sighs with defeat and shook her head.

 

“I know that I said that all of you five deserve the truth but…first, I must ask you this…do you believe in magic?” she asks calmly.

 

When she asked _that_ question…the five ex-Gundam pilots were looking at her with confusion, skepticism and disbelieved suspicion.

 

Sage sighs and said, “I know it sounds silly, but I’m _serious_ —do you believe in magic?”

 

Whatever answers or replies the five boys were about to give her, it’s as if Fate’s twisted sense of humor just had to make a move, when a sudden ground-shaking explosion erupted from levels below and it instantly interrupted their conversation as all five boys, including Sage and Harry, stood up instantly on full alert and on their guard and they quickly ran out the conference room with Sage and Harry hurriedly following behind them and they went in a hurry to see what had happened.

 

The explosion came from the main floor of Preventers HQ in the entrance halls.  When the five young Preventers and Sage and Harry reached down and got there, they stared in stunned shock at the sight before them.

 

It’s as if someone just threw a bomb right in the middle of the entrance hall and all the people who were in there were blown away by the sudden blast and debris and chaos were destroyed all around, some of the poor injured people trapped under it or lie around wounded and injured.  Fortunately, from what they can see amongst all the people lying around and about, they found no dead among them.

 

What stunned and surprised them is that they stare at one lone person who just stood in the middle of the entrance hall with an evil sneer, looking around the destruction and chaos around him with gleeful disdain and disgust.  It was a blonde-haired woman, but what was strange about her is that she was wearing some kind of wizard-like robes like a long trench coat jacket over a plain goth-like black and white shirt, black mini-skirt and black boots.

 

When the woman noticed the five boys standing there who are still staring at her like she’s insane, she instantly frowned scowling. “Well, well—it seems I _missed_ somebody here.” She sneered uncaringly.

 

“Uh…Lady, are you on drug-high or something?” Duo couldn’t help but remark it out loud. “You do know that Halloween isn’t until next year!”

 

It was the wrong thing to say because to their shock again, the woman flared with fury and suddenly, balls of electric and fire energy blazed on her fists and she threw them right at the five young boys as they had no time to dodge it until Sage and Harry quickly ran in front of them and intervened.

 

“ _Protego_!”

 

Both shouted in unison and a thick and big magical shield appeared right in front of their hands, engulfing them in a shield bowl, protecting them and both Harry and Sage held the shield as the balls of electric and fire energy pushed at the force field then disintegrated into nothing.

 

“What the hell!?” Wufei exclaimed aloud, as he and his four friends were all stunned shocked upon this extraordinary phenomenon happening before them, and all they can do was just stand and stare stunned.

 

The blonde woman was stunned shocked upon seeing Harry and Sage then she shook it off and instantly flared up again as she sent magical energy and summoned bits of metal, metal debris and other electronic or metal objects scattered around right towards her and she transfigured them all into human-sized evil minion robots.

 

“That’s impossible!” Quatre cried out loud, gasping when he and the others saw this but Sage and Harry just looked grim as if they’re used to this unexpected, extraordinary and shocking phenomenon happening before them as the transfigured towering robot minions all activated and looked dangerously ready to attack with whatever deadly arsenal they have.

 

“Robots…ATTACK!” the blonde woman ordered aloud and the robots all charged to attack them.

 

To the stunned shocked reactions from the five boys once again, they watched as Sage and Harry quickly get the shield fading away and then they pressed something on their wrist watches and suddenly both their outfits transformed into black and dark gray leather skin-tight spy suits. ( **A.N.:** Try picturing the spy suits from the spy outfits of the three heroines of ‘Totally Spies’ except the colors are all black and dark gray.)

 

Then they seemed to brought out swords that are generated with energy laser blades out of thin air ( **A.N.:** Try thinking the space laser beam swords of ‘Star Wars’) and they gave battle yells and fought the robots back, also using spells that shot out beams of many colors of lights out of their bare empty hands to drive them back or destroy them as Harry and Sage fought hard and vigorously to stop the robots from attacking the injured people lying around and the five boys who are still standing by the side, shocked and staring still.

 

“Okay…what…the…fucking…hell!?” Duo exclaimed aloud incredulously as they watched the fighting scene of laser blasts, shooting bullets and flashing lights.

 

Heero was the first to snap out of it when he instantly realized the gravity of the situation when other robots started coming their way and he quickly took out his gun and shoots at it.  The robot exploded but then more kept coming and Heero snapped at the others to attention and they started fighting back, bringing out their guns and then shoots at the robots.

 

Wufei ran at one of the robots with a battle cry as he had a hand with a gun that kept shooting while his free hand unsheathed his katana and struck a stab right at the robot’s chest, destroying it.  Then Wufei ducked when another robot ran at him and the other robot slashed and cut Wufei’s katana sword in half.  Wufei stared stunned at his now broken sword before he ducked and dodged again when the robot that attacked him, it swung back and attacked him again as Wufei fought back with his shooting gun and his infamous martial-arts skills.

 

Trowa and Quatre were busy, still shooting at the robots with their guns while trying to carry and move injured people, who were caught by the explosion before, off and away from the fight to cover and safety.

 

Heero and Duo take point, to give cover for Trowa and Quatre, shooting with their guns until two robots hauled a large piece of fallen concrete debris then threw it right over to them.  They saw it and had no time to duck and cover until Harry just _popped_ out of thin air right in front of them and instantly used his magic to telekinetically stop the flying debris to an abrupt halt right in front of his outstretched glowing hands.

 

Harry gave a straining grunt then moved his hands upwards for the debris to fly up and shot another blast of magic to make it disintegrate to dust.

 

“Whoa! Did you just—teleport?!” Duo cried out in shocked awe as he stared at Harry and Harry turned, smiling at them and waved.  Then he disappeared with a cracking sound and they saw him appear again out of nowhere again, right behind three unsuspecting robots and he blasted them with his magic, destroying them to bits.

 

Then Sage brought out something from her wrist watch again and it looked like tiny marbles in her hands but when she threw them right at five robots coming at her, they instantly attached to the robots, blinked red lights and one by one the robots exploded into bits and pieces.  Sage grinned then she gasped when she saw from in front and behind two robots charging at her to do a body-slam sandwich when she took out her magic wrist watch again and shot out a bungee cable cord upwards and the cord instantly pulled her, lifting her up, causing the two charging robots to slam at each other and break into pieces.

 

Sage held on the cable then she swung towards Quatre and Trowa, being back-up covered by Duo and landed gracefully right beside Quatre who almost turned and shot at her with alarm.  Sage activated her wrist watch and took out a wrist band and instantly slams it right into the confused blond empath’s wrist.

 

“It’s a wrist band shield!” Sage quickly said and she shot off spells again when more robots went shooting at them and Quatre gave a surprised yell when the magic wrist band instantly activated and generated a shield that instantly covered right in front of them, deflecting the blasts and shots.

 

“Wow…Tro-man! You sure hit the jackpot with this one—your mom is like a literal super-power, high-class, British-spy James Bond!” Duo exclaimed, grinning widely as he stared at the gadget Quatre has in wonder and glee.

 

Unfortunately, Sage took offense to that and bristled irritated upon hearing him comment that statement aloud and quickly turned and gave him a deadly glare, which instantly made Duo cower from her, as she demanded in a cold tone. “I beg your pardon!?”

 

Duo got an anime sweat-drop on his head as he sheepishly chuckled and added. “Well, I meant the female version that is, Mrs. North—no offense!” Then Duo yelled exclaiming and ducked a laser blast shot coming right at him and Sage quickly attacked back before the enemy robots decide to shoot together at full force and power.

 

Just as she thought this, Harry thought the same and shouted out to her. “Mom! We need to drive them out of here before this crazy blondie decides to make her robots bring the whole building down on us!”

 

Sage grunts as she shoots another barrage of spells and curses at the robots coming at her, destroying them and shouts back. “Even if we drive them out—we need to be careful! There are still people in here who are hurt and we can’t afford to hurt them more if we use the stronger spells to get them out!”

 

“I got just the right spell, Mom!” Harry shouts then his green eyes seem to glow as he gave an almighty booming shout as he waves a hand towards the enemies. “ _MOVEO MAXIMA_!”

 

( **A.N.:** Translation to ‘Maximum Move Away’! At least that’s what I can translate from Latin.)

 

Then a large wave of blue light blasted all the robots and the crazy witch blonde-woman right out through the entrance way of Preventers HQ and they all fly out right into the court yard outside the building.

 

Sage and Harry and the five young men were staring stunned shocked that they were instantly swept out of the building like they were pushed by a giant broom then Sage turned and glared pointedly at Harry as he chuckled sheepishly with an anime sweat-drop. “Well…I did say that we needed to get them out, Mom!” he points out.

 

Sage retorted back snapping. “And _I_ did say that we didn’t need to use a powerful spell to prevent from hurting the injured people that are still in here!”

 

Harry looked apologetic then snapped out of it when he noticed and heard movement from outside. “Lecture me later, Mom.  I think the baddies are about to get up!” he said.  Sage shook out of her stern attitude then nodded grimly as she and Harry ran outside, while the five young ex-Gundam boys hurriedly followed after them when other Preventers and medics have finally come on to the scene and went to help the injured people in the entrance hall.

 

They saw Sage and Harry shooting spells and attacking the robots once again but before the five young boys could join them, Sage instantly noticed and suddenly erected a large shield ward that covered the whole front of the Preventers HQ building and the five boys were startled and quickly stopped on their tracks as the shield blocked them from running to help them.

 

“What the—?! Hey! We want to help!” Duo shouted incredulously.

 

“You’ll be safer there than helping us; Mr. Maxwell!” Sage said aloud calmly as she attacked and cut more robots down with the spells she used and sometimes taking out the magical gadgets from her magic wrist watch and used them to take them out.

 

The blonde-haired witch was furious as she gave all her own magic to turn and transfigure materials into more robots as they become many more and become bigger and meaner and monster-like as they charge and attack at Sage and Harry.  But both of them kept on attacking back vigorously and dodging and missing their attacks as they fought back.  Unfortunately, the two were becoming overwhelmed by the massive many enemies that Sage and Harry were wearing out of their magic powers and they were becoming weary and tired from fighting but they still kept their ground on defending others and protecting them from harm.

 

Suddenly, Harry was caught off guard when one of the robots blasted him from behind, making him fly and drop one of his gadgets, which is the bungee cable cord gadget, and he fell from a very top height right on the court yard side in which you can see the lower streets below about almost fifty feet.

 

( **A.N.:** Preventers HQ is situated in one of the top tall areas where you can see the city streets and grounds below almost as if it’s placed in one of the tall tower buildings.)

 

Harry yelled screaming as Sage shrieked while she was being held up by robot-monsters surrounding her. “HARRY!”

 

Duo had had enough when he saw Harry fall and he ran forward, not noticing the fact that he just went past the magical shield which it supposed to block him from going out and through and Duo instantly grabbed Harry’s dropped gadget and activated it as he leaps after Harry and grabbed him by the wrist and the cord aimed and snagged right at the side rails, abruptly yanking Duo and Harry to a stop and they hang there from a long height over the city grounds below.

 

Harry gulped when he looked down and then looked up to Duo gratefully as he held on his wrist. “Thanks, Duo!” he said aloud.  Duo grunts as his other hand still held on the cable cord. “Yeah, you’re welcome buddy—damn, that was a close one!”

 

As if jinxing it, the cord Duo is holding on suddenly seems to rip apart piece by piece and Duo and Harry instantly notices it as it breaks apart and going to make them fall.  When it snaps, the two gave screaming yells until suddenly they were yanked again as if someone grabbed hold of it in time and that someone is Sage.

 

Sage grunts straining as she tries to pull the cord back, to drag the two boys up into safety, however she noticed to her annoyed dismay that the robots took advantage of her situation and charged at her, ready to attack and blast her away, dooming her to her death and join the other two hanging.

 

But to Sage’s stunned shock, the other four young men intervened just in time, when they instantly realized that their friend Duo went through the magic shield, shooting at the robots and driving them back from Sage as she stared stunned.

 

“What the—how in Heaven’s name did you get through my shield!?” she exclaimed incredulously. “It’s supposed to block you from going through and keep you there safe!”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Heero cuts in calmly as he shoots at the robots. “You’re outnumbered!”

 

“And not to mention, outgunned! I’m running out of ammo!” Wufei exclaimed as he takes notes that his own gun is running out of bullets and he has no more back-up ammo.  Heero, Trowa and Quatre notices this as well but they still fought back with all they got, despite that they’re also getting and feeling exhausted and tired as the enemy notices this and pushed forward to overwhelm them, dooming them to their fates.

 

Harry knew it and he instantly shouted to Sage. “Mom! Give them all your gadgets!”

 

“WHAT!?” Sage shouted, glaring down at Harry incredulously.

 

“Mom, we got no time for breaking protocol, secrecy and all that! The guys need it _more_ than we do right now!”

 

“And you should know very well that—” Sage started sternly firm but Harry interrupts her suddenly.

 

“MOTHER!”

 

Harry shouted again aloud, _emphasizing_ the word he yelled at her in a quite clearly exasperated and desperate tone.

 

Sage frowned and quickly reached for her wristwatch while still holding on the cable cord.  “Oh, all right!” she said grudgingly. “Seeing that the situation here obviously is quite _dire_.”

 

She grunted, still holding tight on the cable as she moved her free hand quickly and activated her magical watch to bring out every weapon and gadget stored in it and she instantly threw them towards the others.  Sage yelled, “Boys! Catch!”

 

As they were on their last shooting bullets, each of the four boys caught different gadgets thrown from Sage and were looking at them curiously and warily upon going to use them.

 

“Heero! Yours is an earthquake fist-breaking puncher glove!” Sage yelled as Heero held an oversized electronic energy powered boxing-like glove.

 

When he puts it on and quickly punches it into one of the robots coming at him, the blast from the oversized energy and magic-powered glove blasts the robot away from the great punching hit and it flies against other robots as they were hit back.  Heero almost grins as he fisted his gadget glove on his right hand.

 

“Quatre—yours is a sonic sound-wave arm strap!” Quatre holds a gadget device that instantly straps on his arm and it pops out an open ray satellite dish.

 

When Quatre sees, some robots charging at him, he activated the gadget on his arm, aiming at them and it suddenly emits a loud and ground-shaking sonic sound wave that instantly rattles the robots so bad, they all shake and break into pieces.

 

“Trowa! Yours is a wind tornado and ice storm blaster gun!” Trowa holds a gun which seemed bigger but its shooting end is shaped wide and circle big, the gadget almost looking like a hair-dryer gun.

 

When he aims and shoots at the robots, it shoots out a large and amazing wind tornado blast at them, blasting them away and also shoots an icy snow blast that instantly freezes the robots into frozen statues, and also making them break and shatter into million pieces.

 

“Oh—and _do_ be careful with that, Mr. Chang!” Sage shouts aloud when Wufei was looking curiously over the gadget he’s holding, that seems to look like a hilt of a sword but with no blade.  “That…is an energy-powered morphing sword, which has the ability to turn into every usable kind of sword weaponry that is needed for the user holding it—and it is quite powerful to cut through anything literally like hot knife through butter.”

 

As she said this, the gadget activated into the similar katana sword, the blade power-mixed with laser energy and magic, that Wufei had and when few at the robot-monsters charge at him, Wufei quickly attacked back and sliced and cut the robots in half, the cut cleaving neatly as the now cut robot parts feel down deactivated and dead.

 

“And I do mean… _literally_.” She said deftly when she saw this as Wufei stared at his energy-power sword gadget in wonder and awe.

 

Wufei grinned, “Now this is my kind of gadget.” He ran and charge at the robots coming at him with his new weapon and attacked with battle yells again, the magic sword cutting them to pieces.

 

They attacked with their new magic-powered gadgets and then later, the numerous robots are now reduced into a few with the blonde witch watching this in shock and slight fear as the four fighting boys fought hard and destroyed the enemy robots.

 

Sage manages to pull and drag Duo and Harry back to safety and she hugged Harry for good measure to be reassured that he’s alive and well.  Harry awkwardly returns the hug and pats her back and Sage turns and nod gratefully to Duo until they snapped out of it and join the other four into the fight.

 

Harry didn’t hesitate to lend Duo one of his gadgets from his magic wrist watch and gave him a magic energy-powered whipping-cord snapper, in which the gadget makes a magic whip cable cord that enables him to lasso or wrap or whip anything to bind tightly or hit whipping to pieces, and a sharp bladed five-claw hand strap, in which the gadget is a hand strap glove that releases long wicked sharp bladed claws that can slice through anything almost like a realistic modern-version wild animal’s claws.

 

Duo tried them out quickly and gleefully as he whipped the magic cable cord and it whipped one of the robots in half and it also lasso-wrap two robots together, binding them tightly in the grip, making them crumple and then crushed to pieces.  Then he sheathed out the wicked sharp bladed claws and slashed and cut few of the robots right at the chest or other parts, instantly short-circuiting them and destroying them as they fall over dead.

 

It didn’t take long for all of them to finish fighting as they stood panting with all pieces of smoking and scattered pieces of the robots around them and the blonde witch who is the culprit and leader of them all just stood their stunned shock and alone, seeing all the carnage before her and staring at Sage and Harry and the five young men looking at her with serious looks and stances ready to take her down.

 

Sage said grimly to the blonde-haired enemy. “I suggest you surrender peacefully and don’t be an idiot to run or fight otherwise, as you can see, you are outnumbered and out-powered.  Take…your…pick.”

 

The blonde enemy which looked from them to consider her choices to fight back or just run away.  She knew she couldn’t run away because both Harry and Sage still have power enough to teleport instantly and catches her and making her powerless and she knew she couldn’t fight because like the two mages, she is also exhausted and weakened to use and call upon her magic powers again.

 

So, with her body slumping in defeat, the blonde-haired woman meekly raised her hands up to her head as a sign of surrender and they all relaxed as Harry stepped forward, brandishing handcuffs from his magic wrist watch and instantly slapped them on the enemy’s wrist and cuffed her up from behind.  The blonde-haired enemy tried a last feeble attempt to break free and thought to try teleporting out of there but the cuffs were actually magic neutralizing cuffs that instantly rendered her magic powers useless and unable to access once the person is cuffed by them.

 

Sage looked down at the defeated imprisoned cuffed enemy and said calmly. “Wise decision.” Then she raised her wrist watch and pressed something, as the five boys watched her as she seemingly communicated with someone, calling for transport or something.

 

Once she finished that and deactivated her wrist watch, Duo decided to break the moment of their victory and reacted yelling. “Okay! Can one of you two _please_ tell us what the heck was _that_ all about?! What was all those freaking lights, and all the cool gadgets—not to mention, _everything_ that happened!?”

 

Suddenly, cracks and pops loudly came out of nowhere and the five young ex-Gundam boys tensed again when people appeared out of thin air around them, and they were all dressed in the same black gray spy suits like Sage and Harry, and they were all holding different weapons, gadgets and equipment among them.

 

When the five young boys thought that they are reinforcements of the enemy, they found that they’re on Sage and Harry’s side as a few of them, who are team leaders of each of their teams, quickly approached Sage and bowed with respect to her and then they barked and yelled out orders to their teams and they went off to fix the place up again and sweep away any mess and chaos with their magic and gadgets.

 

They stared stunned shocked and awe while they all do this and Sage removed the large shield that covered the Preventers HQ building and Sage’s people went inside to also do the cleaning up inside the building.

 

The five young men turned to her and Harry and Sage sighs and looks at them squarely as Harry and her spy suit transformed back to their normal clothing before.

 

“Like I said…do you believe in Magic?” she said calmly.

 

 

LINE BREAK

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Another FINISHED and COMPLETED chapter! This chapter took a long time when I focus and work on it but…it was worth it! Hope you love it!

Don’t hesitate to give me REVIEWS or Private Messages / PMs on what you think or give me suggestions or point out mistakes and give corrections!

I decided to make this story with male and male pairings / SLASH! Wufei Chang will also be paired with a guy as well, but… _that_ will be a surprise!

Excited already on what’s going to happen next?

Then…Hang in there, because…I will be writing more! ENJOY!

 

PLEASE REVIEW!

 

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY READING! 
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> OR COMMENT!


End file.
